Error
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Español, para entendernos xD: Alguien está utilizando sus experimentos en las plantas para poder acceder a las personas y probar sus efectos. Nadie conoce sus fines, pero causará estragos en el comportamiento de un titan, llevándole a ser feliz, por fin.


Bueno, esto es… una mierda, ¿vale? xD Me gusta mucho el inglés y quería escribir algo en este idioma. No sé ni siquiera si está bien escrito pero me da igual. A mí me importa la historia y punto xD. Solo quiero que nadie me mate y que os fijéis en la historia y ya está xD Estoy nerviosa… Esto no me gusta xDD. Mandarme reviews para felicitarme o para decirme que me dedique a otra cosa xD (Aunque me duela)

* * *

**Error**

-Fantastic! Why when we have a mission I have to go with the clown of the group?

-Hey! I am not a clown. I'm just fun.- Said the green boy, proudly.

-Yes. You're so funny as a rock in midfield.

Beast Boy put an angry face and continued walking next to Raven.

-Can you remind me why are we here? - Asked Beast Boy, few minutes later.

-Because the plants were scientifically modified and are doing something rare in people. When the smell or eat extruded products of the earth...

-¡Wow!-Beast Boy was very surprised.-The others are searching the same too?

-Yes, it's obvious.

Beast Boy, to make better his sense of smell, he became a dog. Sniffed several plants, but only noticed a slight smell different. He followed the scent trail. Raven was looking in the opposite direction to the boy. She didn't found anything special.

- Beast Boy ... Do you find...? AAAH!

-RAVEN!- Shouted, returning to his human form.-RAVEN!

-BEAST BOY! Come here!

-What…?! Rae…?- He found her in a hole.- What are you doing?

-I fell inside here… But I found something! Low! Come on!

Beast Boy jumped in the hole and looked at Raven. He had an impulse to turn back. He was very close to it. For how close they were, Raven remained very normal. He looked into her big, bright violet eyes. And then at the girl's lips. He had the urge to be closer than before. He wanted to kiss her... WHAT?!

_-__ I'm going crazy ...-_ He thought.

-Look.-Said Raven, looking at pipe coming out of the earth wall of the hole.- It has chemicals products inside and...-Raven turned to look at Beast Boy. Felt butterflies in her stomach. He was very closer. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't did. Beast Boy moved closer to Raven to touch the liquid product that was in that pipe.

-No!-Shouted Raven, holding Beast Boy's hand.

-We need to get evidences. -Said Beast Boy.

-But we need to be careful.- Said Raven.

-Ok.-Said he.- What can we make to get that evidence?

-I don't know.-Said Raven, sad.- Come to the car. Tomorrow we can continue.

Beast Boy became on a bird and flew out of the hole. Next helped to Raven to exit. They walked in silence all the way. When they arrived to the place on they stopped the car that wasn't there.

-Where is the car?! It was rented!-Shouted Beast Boy when didn't saw the car.

-Well, we only can make a one thing.-Said Raven.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. She picked up a sleeping bag. They needed to sleep there like in a camping.

-Well... This isn't bad.-Said Beast Boy, an hour later. He was lying in a sleeping bag, looking the stars next to Raven, who was cooking mushrooms in a small fire.

-When I finish this I promise I quench.

-Ok.- Smiled Beast Boy. He had been explaining to Raven that the fire was dangerous for the environment and she accepted to protect it only to get Beast Boy's silent.

-Do you want mushrooms?

-Oh, no. I have reserves of tofu.- Said Beast Boy, taking the tofu out of his backpack.

-Well.-Raven ate all the mushrooms and Beast Boy ate the tofu. Then they talked for a while before falling asleep. They were proceeding well until Raven began to behave strangely.

-Beast Boy...-Began, moving closer to he.

-Yes?-Beast Boy asked. He had not realized what was doing Raven.

-You...You love a girl? Touched Beast Boy's hand.

-I... I...-Beast Boy opened his eyes and his face turned red. Well...

-Oh! Come on! I wouldn't say anything. You can tell me that... Or you can't? - She asked, with a sly smile on her face.

-I prefer to keep secret...

-Oh! Then, that means... You love me! Yes? You love me?- She was over he.

-Raven!! What is happening to you?!-He was very nervous.

-Oh! - Sighed Raven.-You are red. You love me... Beast Boy... -Whispered.

-Rae..Raven...Stop, please...

-I need to tell you something, because you told me that...-She laughed.

-I didn't tell anything...-Raven wasn't listening to he.

-I love you, too...-Her face turned red.

Rae , please you... What?!-Beast Boy was K.O. -R-really?

Raven didn't answered to Beast Boy's question. She only moved closer to him and kissed. Beast Boy's eyes were very opened. Few seconds later, Beast Boy closed his eyes and enjoyed that fantastic and waited kiss. He felt the happiest man around the world.

-B-Beast Boy?-Asked Raven, waking. Beast Boy's hands were around she.- Beast Boy!

-What?! Oh! Good Morning, honey...-Began he, and try to kiss her.

-What are you saying?! Are you crazy?

-But... Yesterday... You... You kissed me!-Said he, angry.

-Yes, and I laugh your jokes!-Said Raven, sarcastically. She started to gathering her things.-We know something about the others?

-No...-He answered, sadly. Raven didn't remember having kissed. -You... You ate food of the ground! That made you do strange things and you don't remember because it's one of the effects of the chemicals products!

-What?! Oh... Yesterday... I ate mushrooms. It's true... Then...- Raven knew and meant what he said could be true.- Oh my God!

Beast Boy and Raven looked into his eyes a few seconds. Then looked away. Were gathering in silence and avoiding looking.

*****Pipi pi pipi pi pi pipi*** **(Teen Titans theme in the communicator xD)

-Robin?- Asked Raven. Beast Boy was trying to listen the conversation.

-Raven? Is Beast Boy with you?

-Yes.-Said Raven. And her face turned red.

-Are you right?

-Yes, we are fine...- Said Beast Boy, sarcastically. Raven gave him a dirty look.

-Well, tell me where you are and we will go and fetch you.

-Ok, thanks.

An hour later, the Cyborg's car, was there.

-Good morning, friends!- Said Starfire, very happy.

-_Good for you.-_Raven thought

-Had paid to see you sleep together. -Cyborg laughed.

The two titans sat in the car, very uncomfortable and returned to the Titan's Tower.

-Could you found something special?

-No… -Began Raven. –Only a pipe with chemicals products inside.

-Yeah! –All the titans turned to look at Beast Boy (all except Cyborg, ok? xD)-Yes, the plants… They have the chemicals products inside, right? Raven ate mushrooms yesterday! The products have to stay in she yet!

-Say me, Beast Boy, when you are a genie?-Asked Cyborg, in a fun tone.

-When they arrived to the T tower, Cyborg began to make tests to Raven.

-2 HOURS LATER-

-I FOUND IT!!-Shouted Cyborg.-I found that!-Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy heard to Cyborg.

Cyborg explained that he had differential few components, but among them were the Parathion, Phosphamidon, the Xenothium and DSL.

-Wait! Xenothium! The professor Chang, when it appeared the other Red X, had weapons of Xenothium. And he had DSL too.

-What are the effects of DSL? –Asked Starfire.

-It makes the person who eats more courageous. If you want to do something that takes you ashamed and DSL will do the same. It will not be aware of what does and does not repress feelings. Releases it as if it were something normal.

Beast Boy looked at Raven. She also looked at him. Her face turned red and looked away. Beast Boy smiled happily.

-We have to go to Chang's lab!-Said Robin.

All Titans ran out the door and went to Chang's laboratory. All except two. Raven was still in shock because now Beast Boy knew what she felt for him, after having hidden for so long.

-Raven…-Beast Boy moved closer to she. -Come on.

She looked at Beast Boy, who had put his hand on her cheek. Beast Boy puts his lips on her lips for a while. Raven smiled. Beast Boy put his lips on hers for a moment. She smiled. Beast Boy laced his fingers through it and out the door holding hands as the couple were now.

* * *

(Con un escudo para protegerme de las piedras y los tomates) ¡¡¡DIOOOOOOOOOOS!!! La que me espera. Los ingleses me van a matar. Pero muchos no se pueden quejar, porque he elido fics en inglés con más faltas de ortografía que el Messenger xD. Espero que os haya gustado EL ARGUMENTO y que os de igual el idioma y todo eso…

Bye, gracias! ^^


End file.
